


Slowly now

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has a movie night and then finds out something about Stiles they didn't know before. Derek is very concerned. </p>
<p>This is a sequel to The Start of Something New, reading the other stories in this series might be helpful but this could be read as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading my works!
> 
> This work was inspired by mizixy

It had been two months since Erica, Boyd and Linnet had come stumbling out of the woods and back into the pack. They had all moved in with Derek and things had been going fairly well. Scott had convinced Allison to give Derek a chance, who had convinced Lydia, who had convinced Jackson. The pack regularly met for training sessions and had begun to hang out outside of training for what Derek liked to call 'pack bonding' and Stiles liked to call 'puppy piles.' Everyone was beginning to trust each other, and had become more comfortable with one another. 

 

\-----------------

 

Stiles was just going to make some popcorn early on a Saturday afternoon when he heard a knock at his door. He went to answer it, only to find Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Linnet all standing there. 

 

"Uh, can I help you?" Stiles asked, confused as to why the four teenage werewolves were at his door.

 

"We were told that we were supposed to hang out here today, something about a necessary pack bonding movie night."Erica answered.

 

Stiles groaned. He had mentioned that to Derek in a totally joking manner, he thought that Derek had just ignored him like he seemed to do with everything else. Guess not. 

 

"Uh, I wasn't really expecting..."He trailed off when he saw the puppy eyes that Isaac was now giving him. "Oh, fine, I was gonna watch a movie anyway, I'll just make another bag of popcorn." 

 

As Stiles moved to the side to let them in, Isaac beamed at him and then put his arm around Linnet's shoulder. She didn't immediately brush him off, so it must not be completely unwelcome. Stiles made a mental note to keep an eye on that, how had he not noticed before? 

 

As the four werewolves settled themselves onto the couch, Stiles went about making popcorn. As the second bag was being made, he heard another knock on the door. 

 

Before he could make it to the door, Scott was bursting in with his normal exuberance, followed by an amused Allison and Lydia, with a practically scowling Jackson bringing up the rear. 

 

"So I heard something about movie night?" Scott asked excitedly. 

 

Stiles just stared for a moment and then shrugged. "Guess so, everyone's in the living room, I'm just making popcorn, I'll add another couple bags." Now that he had six werewolves and three humans to feed, he grabbed some chips and dip for good measure before he made his way out into the living room, barely able to carry everything. As soon as he made it to the doorway, all of the food had been taken from his hands and passed out among the pack. Stiles just sighed and went to go put the movie in.

 

"Aren't we going to vote on the movie?" Scott asked, like the annoying best friend he was.

 

"Well, since I had been planning on watching Iron Man before I knew all you guys were going to show up, I thought we could start with that. Maybe make a Marvel Movie Marathon out of it." Stiles said, already moving to put the DVD into the player. 

 

Several nods of agreement and quiet affirmations were heard. Stiles hit play and then turned to figure out where he could sit. His living room was not small, but it was not huge either. The sofa was being taken up by Linnet, Isaac, Boyd and Erica; the armchair by Lydia sitting in Jacksons lap; and the loveseat by Scott and Allison. Stiles just groaned to himself and sat down on the floor with his back resting on the coffee table. It was official, he was surrounded by couples. 

 

It was as Tony Stark was being kidnapped that the final knock on the door came. Stiles went to go answer it, stretching out his already aching back and mumbling to himself about ungrateful werewolves. He opened his door to find Derek standing there. Stiles just moved aside and motioned towards the living room. 

 

As they walked back towards the room, he could hear shuffling, the seating arrangements had changed. Erica, Linnet, Allison and Boyd were now on the sofa with Scott and Isaac sitting at Allison and Linnet's feet respectively. This left the loveseat open for Derek and Stiles. 

 

Stiles just stared at them a moment for explanation. Scott offered up, "You're human and our host while Derek's the Alpha, you guys deserve actual seating."

 

Stiles was not going to complain about that logic, not only did he get a seat but he also got to sit next to Derek. 

 

They all settled down again, Stiles whispering to Derek in order to catch him up with what was happening in the movie. At first, they had both sat stiffly next to each other, but as the movie progressed, Stiles found himself fully leaning on Derek with his feet curled up on the cushion next to him, while Derek had an arm slung over the back of the couch and had propped his legs up on the coffee table. 

 

After Iron Man was Thor, and then Captain America. Before Captain America, Stiles had ordered pizza, pretty much one for each of them. By the time The Avengers was put in, the pizza had been devoured and it was about 8:00. 

 

Just as Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America were all fighting each other, Stiles' dad walked in. 

 

Over the past couple months, the sheriff had come to know all of the members of the pack and had come to terms with the whole werewolf thing. He had not, however, ever come home to find his living filled with pretty much the entire pack. Stiles looked over the back of the sofa at him, shrugged in a what can you do? way and turned back to the movie. The sheriff just sighed and moved into the kitchen to work on some paperwork. 

 

The pack had been making comments and joking around throughout the marathon, most having already seen the movies. It was when Scott jokingly made a comment about how creepy Loki was and how his mind control reminded him of Peter and Stiles responded with, "Yeah, thank god I didn't accept his offer." that things started to go downhill. 

 

Derek stiffened next to Stiles, "What offer?" he asked while turning to get a better look at Stiles. 

 

Stiles was very aware of the entire packs eyes on him as he said, "Um...it was nothing really. He...um...offered me the bite when he took Lydia. I obviously refused him though, so no big deal, right?"

 

Derek let out a low growl. "It is very much a big deal." But he refused to comment further on the matter, just moved his arm down so that it rested on Stiles shoulders, then practically dragging Stiles into his side. 

 

"Whoa, dude, I'm fine. See, no bite, not a werewolf. It happened like 5 months ago, so yeah, I just kinda want to forget about the whole awful, creepy experience if you don't mind." Stiles said.

 

Derek did not let up his weird embrace, but Stiles was still able to see the movie, and he was quite comfortable with the new arrangements. By the time Tony was diverting a missile into outer space, Stiles had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on Derek's shoulder. 

 

Once The Avengers had ended, the pack started funneling out in groups. Jackson and Lydia went first; followed by Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Linnet; and then finally Scott and Allison. 

 

Derek had stayed on the couch with Stiles next to him, still fast asleep. That's when the sheriff came in to check on them. 

 

Stiles' dad just looked at them for a minute and then sighed, "You should wake him up so that he can get to bed."

 

Derek looked down at Stiles and then back up at the sheriff, "I can just carry him upstairs, he needs as much sleep as he can get." 

 

The sheriff just nodded and Derek moved so that he could pick up Stiles, one hand behind his back, the other under his knees. Stiles' head was still cradled on Derek's shoulder. He walked up stairs and got Stiles into bed without a problem, only hesitating once before deciding that Stiles really shouldn't sleep in jeans and quickly taking them off, leaving Stiles in a t-shirt and boxers. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen where the sheriff was working on paperwork. 

 

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Derek asked, startling the sheriff slightly.

 

Stiles' dad nodded, "Of course, what did you need?"

 

Derek scrutinized him for a moment, "I am planning on disowning Peter from the pack. You heard what Stiles said tonight, I cannot have him here when he tried to give Stiles the bite. That is something way too personal and serious, especially the way he offered it. It would also make Lydia a bit more engaged in the pack."

 

The sheriff just continued to look at Derek, "Ok, and you wanted to talk to me about this because?"

 

"I wanted to ask if you could join me, I don't know what I would do if it was just me talking to him, but you could also have the satisfaction of seeing someone who had basically threatened Stiles be put in his place." Derek explained. 

 

The sheriff nodded, "Yes, I think I would like to join you for that."

 

\--------------

 

Within two days Peter had been kicked out of the pack. Derek making several threats of dismemberment to emphasize the consequences of what would happen if Peter messed with Derek's pack again.

 

Stiles' dad was there to make sure that not too much harm came to Peter, but he did have the satisfaction of shooting Peter in the ass as he walked away, confident in the knowledge that Peter would heal as it had just been a normal bullet. 

 

The pack was informed that Peter was no longer part of it, Lydia was overjoyed, though you could hardly tell. Stiles was worried at first, knowing that he was the one who had caused Derek to kick out his last remaining family member. But then Derek had assured him it was no great loss. 

 

Derek had found a new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So I could not help the blatant use of Marvel movies in this fic, they just felt like the type of movie that pretty much everyone would enjoy.
> 
> Also, does the part where everyone is coming to the door and then finally Derek comes late seem familiar to anyone? I just kept picturing Stiles as Bilbo rushing around and feeding his unexpected guests and then Derek as Thorin arriving late. 
> 
> As always, if you have anything you would like to see in future fics let me know. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> LadyLizzyB


End file.
